The present invention refers to an arrangement for screening off a ventilated space in a floor construction in a building, which space forms part of a ventilation system, which floor construction is arranged on a subfloor and comprises a plurality of joists arranged at a pre-determined distance from each other and supported by a plurality of level-adjusting spacer screws resting on the subfloor to create a free passage between the joist and the subfloor as well as said space, which includes said passages between the subfloor and the floor construction.
The ventilation of subfloors, i.e. the rigid foundation supporting floor constructions, requires the ventilating air to be distributed evenly across the entire surface of the subfloor. Air-flows take place towards a created partial vacuum in the exhaust air, the supply air being taken from the room or premises above the floor construction. The air is extracted from the subfloor by way of pipes connected to an exhaust-air fan, which pipes are provided with holes according to a system to obtain uniform evacuation of the ventilation air along the entire length of the pipe.
In the case of a ventilated floor construction of the kind described above it is frequently necessary to partition the ventilated space into sections and to seal the same from its surroundings in particular locations. When the space is so large that the fan device contains several fans, the space is sectioned to render the ventilation of the space as uniform as possible. The sectioning is also performed to partition a first section of the space in a finished part of the floor construction from a second section of the space in an unfinished part of the floor construction or from a second part that will not form part of the ventilation system. The ventilated space can also be partitioned from another construction part in the building to seal the ventilated space from its surroundings by this construction part.
A foamed-plastic material has hitherto been used to achieve such sectioning and sealing partitioning. Such jointing foam is not suitable from the point of view of environmental protection, however, and must be applied with special equipment.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the problems discussed above and to provide a screening arrangement that can be mounted quickly and simply whilst erecting a floor construction to form an effective, tight partitioning between two sections of the ventilated space or against a particular construction part in the building located within or adjacent to the floor construction.
The screening arrangement in accordance with the invention is characterized in that it comprises an elongate plate-shaped body that is impermeable to air and includes a flat waist part, a foot part and a top part, which foot and top parts extend along the long sides of the waist part and are flexibly connected to the waist part by means of joints that are parallel to each other, which plate body is arranged to be anchored with its top part to a vertical side of one of said joists by means of attachment elements and arranged to be anchored with its foot part to the subfloor by means of attachment elements, the waist part being arranged to form a right or acute angle with the subfloor so as to form an airtight screen between two sections of the ventilated space or between the ventilated space and a non-ventilated space in the floor construction.